Space Brats
by vampikiss123
Summary: Lucas and Kylie get stuck watching mischievous twins for the weekend. They lose them. Oops. Bad at summarize sorry.


_Space Brats _

A Shadow Falls fanfic. I own nothing except the twins and plot.

Chapter 1

Kylie`s Pov

Kylie and Lucas were going at it hard. And so when Kylie`s grandfather walked in, you can see why things got really awkward. Really fast. At least they still had clothes on. Mostly…. so Kylie and Lucas fixed themselves up and Kylie`s gramps stopped glaring daggers at Lucas.

"Next time not on the couch" Gramps grumbled.

Kylie was pretty sure by his tone of voice that if they were caught again Lucas wouldn`t be able to do 'it'…ever. Or have children. One glance at her boyfriend and she could tell he heard the threat too and his werewolf side was not appreciating it. She spoke up to try and clear the tension that filled the living room. "So gramps what do you want and tell me you didn`t just poof yourself in here." Kylie said in a slightly irritated voice come on things were just heating before he barged in!

"I have a key..." he replied. At kylie`s raised brow he said "…your mom gave it to me just in case. And as for your other question I need you to babysit." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. While Kylie`s was mouth was busy catching flies, Lucas spoke up- his eyes having turned back to their natural dark blue. "Kylie and I are having our first break (if you were wondering what happened to the school) from Shadow Falls. We had plans." Kylie`s grandfather waved a dismissive hand and said in a skeptical voice "I could see you executing those plans on my granddaughter when I came, thank you very much." Seeing as there was really no way out of this without ruffling a few feathers Kylie threw her hands up and simply asked "Who?"

"Good to see you're on board." _Like I had a choice_, Kylie thought. We need you to look after some of your kid cousins." And there goes that I-couldn`t-give-a-damn-about-your-feelings attitude. It was really starting to rub the wrong way. "Why can`t you and grandma do it?" Now Kylie wasn`t a big complainer but certain occasions called for it. Fighting to spend a mooch-filled weekend with your boyfriend making Top 10." Not that I need to explain my business to you and this pup but if you must know tomorrow is your grandmother`s and I anniversary,. Kylie was a huge romantic and now just had to do it. Seeing Kylie puppy eyes come out Lucas visibly simmered down from the horde of insults thrown his way. With a sigh she gave their cuddle feast weekend the kiss of death "Alright lead the way" She really had no idea the mess she and Lucas had just went head over heels into!

Lucas Pov

Lucas always knew that Kylie was making him soft, his father said it every chance he got. Now look where he was in the back of Kylie`s asswipe of a grandfather`s BMW and sporting a killer pair of blue balls. "So… who exactly are we babysitting?" Lucas thought it was a reasonable but the old fart had to not so much ignore my attempt at politeness. But spit in its face…old people are so sweet. Not. However if you`d seen the guy on the streets you think he`d just hit the big 30. In reality, I`ve managed to conclude, he is at least 200 hundred years old. He needs to start spreading those good genes. He already had hadn`t he, the proof was in his sweet little blond chameleon. "You're not doing anything my granddaughter chastity cannot be trusted in the same room as you. SHE is however about to babysit her little cousins." How someone looked that arrogant in one sitting, he had no freaking clue. And that coming from him. He wished he could sit this guy in his place but he`d be whooped before his eyes changed color.

Had to respect the guy for that, right? Hell no!

"If you want to get all 1800`s on me I'd like to tell you me and Kylie have already down the bump `n grind.' Lucas said with a healthy dose of male satisfaction lasted right up until Kylie gave him a look that turned his blue balls to ice cubes. They were going to be there for a while, might as well keep them fresh. "I`m coming, period."

With that said everyone shut up for the rest of the ride.

When the black on black BMW finally pulled up to a huge mansion like house, everyone- Kylie`s grandfather- had finally excepted they- Kylie and Lucas- would be laying their plans to rest. "So if you're ready to give names or dates, we`ll be waiting." Lucas couldn`t help but be slightly sarcastic.

With an all-be-damned-sigh Kylie`s gramps gave in. "If you must know your babysitting a set of twins. Their names are Faith and Fae Green." Lucas`s _wolfy-senses_ were tingling, something wasn`t the right the way he said that and the grimaced he through in only verified his suspicions. Their little devil minions aren't they and you guys don`t want to watch them. Is there really an anniversary?" the old man looked offended and Kylie-who had been sitting quiet-looked like she could kick-drop some unfortunate soul. However her grandfather's follow up of what one could call guilt stopped her from taking him to the dog-house. "There not mean their just really curious and like to get into things" he through them a pleading look. "We do have an anniversary but we also can`t enjoy it with them there." Kylie looked like she could have done without knowing how they were going to spend their anniversary.

Lucas simply cringed at the thought. Way too much info.

They got out the car and Lucas found himself walking up to a huge sort of exotic looking mansion. It was styled so it looked kind of modern Spanish. Who the hell cared he wasn`t a fashion expert! It also had one of those mini houses behind that looked exactly like the main house only smaller.

When they got to the door Lucas expected the old man to knock or maybe just poof himself in. Seriously the guy couldn`t have the key to his whole family… wrong. The bag of farts gonna pull out a ring of keys, that was so big He wouldn`t be surprised if it held the key to the city. he unlocked the door only to step into any baby sitters worst nightmare.

"Shut the front door!" Kylie gasped and Lucas couldn`t agree more. Apparently so did the old man because he took a more literal version and shut the front door. With him on the outside of the damn thing!


End file.
